De l'autre côté du miroir
by Emma Arthur
Summary: Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé" Mais je ne t'oublierai pas. Ni moi ni ma famille ne pouvons revenir en arrière désormais. Alors nous partons, à jamais. Ou presque...
1. La Fin

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voila une nouvelle fiction, ma première à comporter plusieurs chapitres. Elle se passe durant Tentation, du point de vue des membres de la famille Cullen, principalement Edward bien sûr. Pour moi c'est un peu un entraînement, alors j'inclurai plusieurs choses : différents points de vue, mes traductions de deux nouvelles de l'auteur trouvées sur son site, _Rosalie's News_ et _Miscalculation_. Mon rythme de publication a de grands risques d'être très irrégulier, vu que certain cahpitres ont prêts et d'autres difficiles à écrire. Le tout ne sera normalement pas très longs, une dizaine de chapitres seulement.

J'aimerais que vous commentiez, positivement comme négativement, pour que je puisse avancer. Ce premier chapitre est du point de vue d'Edward.

Voila, merci de me lire !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La fin**

Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais et pour cela je devais la quitter. La faire souffrir. Et me tuer. Cela avait déjà commencé. Mais je préférais mourir que de lui faire du mal. Elle était humaine, elle m'oublierait vite. Alors je ne doutais plus de ce que j'allais faire, maintenant, même si cela m'apporterait une douleur éternelle.

Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, j'essayais de la préparer. Ma conviction du bien fondé de ce que j'avais prévu se renforçait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se questionnait sur ma nouvelle froideur mais je m'en voulais de plus en plus de tout cela. Nous n'aurions jamais du nous rencontrer.

Ce serait pour ce soir. Ma famille avait rejoint Alice et Jasper à Denali dans l'après-midi et je devrais y aller à mon tour quand ce serait fini. Je descendis le plus vite possible de ma voiture que je venais de garer devant la maison de Bella. Je devais avoir fini avant qu'elle arrive dans quelques minutes. J'ouvris la porte avec la clé cachée que j'avais bien des fois utilisée et je rentrais dans le pavillon. Si petit et chaleureux. Celui où je passais la moitié de mon temps depuis des mois. La douleur serrait mon coeur et m'empêchait de respirer l'odeur de mon amour comme je l'aurais voulu. Je sortis de ma poche le papier où j'avais griffonné un mot pour Charlie dans une parfaite imitation de l'écriture de ma bien aimée et le posai sur la table. Je montai l'escalier à pas presque lents pour un vampire, et entrai dans la chambre de Bella. Je m'obligeai à regarder un dernière fois le lit où je l'avais chaque soir aidée à s'endormir, le bureau où je l'avais si souvent vue travailler, tout en enlevant le disque du lecteur de CD et les photos de l'album. J'avais en cet instant là seulement envie de mourir. J'allai la quitter pour ne plus jamais la revoir. Jamais plus je ne jouerai pour elle la berceuse que je lui avait composée. Jamais plus je ne la porterai sur mon dos pour aller à notre clairière. Jamais plus je ne l'embrasserai en sentant son coeur s'emballer sous mes mains glacées. Jamais plus je ne verrai son magnifique sourire qui me faisait tant de bien.

Alors que j'étais prêt à quitter sa chambre une dernière fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner. Et ma volonté s'effrita d'un coup. Je décidai au dernier moment de laisser les objets que j'avais pris quelque part. Pour qu'ils soient la même si elle ne les retrouve pas. Pour laisser quand même quelque chose de moi quand elle m'aura oublié.

J'arrachai une latte de parquet en me maudissant moi et ma sensibilité. C'était tout sauf prudent et c'était l'une des choses que je m'étais juré de ne pas faire. Je ne devais pas laisser de traces matérielles, elle mettrait suffisamment longtemps à cesser de penser à moi. D'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune garantie que cela se passerait comme ça, en vérité. Je n'étais pas humain, et même dans mon ancienne vie je n'avais jamais vécu ce genre de situation. Je devais me fier à ce que les autres disaient, à l'expérience de Carlisle, mais moi-même je n'en savais rien. Je devais me convaincre. Elle m'oublierait.

Mais je ne pus pour autant empêcher mon corps de terminer ce que j'étais en train de faire. C'était presque comme s'il n'obéissait plus à a volonté, déjà en miettes. Je replaçai la latte avec soin, veillant à ce qu'on ne voit aucune différence avec le reste du bois, et sortis en courant de la maison. Sans un regard en arrière. Je me rassis dans ma voiture juste au moment où j'entendais la camionnette de Bella tourner le coin. Je rouvris la portière quand elle se gara. J'étais aussi prêt que l'on pouvait l'être dans pareille situation.

J'allais à sa rencontre et lui pris son sac des mains pour le reposer sur le siège de sa voiture. Elle ne devait pas rentrer, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Je lui pris la main et demandais le plus platement possible :

- Viens te promener avec moi.

A mes oreilles, ma phrase sonna comme une supplication mais elle ne sembla pas la remarquer. J'aurais voulu la serrer dans mes bras le plus fort possible, à l'étouffer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je l'entraînai sous le couvert des arbres, restant en vue de la maison. Je m'adossai à un arbre.

- Allons-y, discutons, dit-elle avec une pointe d'appréhension. Elle avait senti qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, bien sûr.

Je pris une profonde inspiration - inutile - et annonçais :

- Nous partons.

Elle inhala à son tour.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Encore un an, et...

Je ne voulais pas lui dire directement, il faudrait qu'elle comprenne tout de seule. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de la voir blessée mais je n'aurais certainement pas celle de le lui dire directement.

- Il est grand temps, Bella. Nous ne nous sommes déjà que trop attardés à Forks; Carlisle a beau prétendre avoir trente-trois ans, il a l'air d'un gamin. C'était inéluctable, alors aujourd'hui ou demain...

Premier mensonge. Le jour changeait tout, contrairement à ce que j'avais insinué. La voir plus longtemps. Encore un peu. Mais ce serait aujourd'hui. Une lueur d'incompréhension tinta son regard. Évidemment. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. J'attendis avec le visage le plus froid que je pouvais.

- Quand tu dis nous...

- Il s'agit de moi et des miens.

- D'accord. Je viens aussi.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Pourtant, en la voyant comme cela, devant moi, j'eus un imperceptible instant d'hésitation quand à ce que je devais lui dire.

- Impossible, Bella. Notre destination... ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

- Quelque soit le lieu où tu es, j'y ai ma place.

Oui, Bella. Où que je sois, je voudrais que tu sois avec moi. Mais c'est impossible. Et je le regrette profondément.

- Je ne t'apporte rien de bon, Bella.

- Ne soit pas idiot. Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie.

Et aussi ce qu'il y a de pire. Diras-tu toujours la même chose quand on te retrouveras vidée de ton sang au fond d'une ruelle ? Non. Car tu ne pourras plus rien dire. Jamais. Et c'est ce que je ne veux pas qu'il arrive.

- Mon univers n'est pas fait pour toi.

- Ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper, ce n'était rien, Edward, rien du tout !

- En effet. Il est juste arrivé ce que devait tôt ou tard arriver.

Et tu as eu de la chance que ça n'est pas été plus loin...

- Tu as juré ! A Phoenix, tu as promis que tu resterais...

Oui. Et cela me brisait le coeur de devoir te trahir. Mais je n'avais plus le choix.

- Tant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi.

- Non ! C'est à cause de mon âme, hein ? Carlisle m'en a parlé. Je m'en moque, Edward, si tu savais comme je m'en moque ! Prends-moi mon âme. Je n'en veux pas, sans toi. Je te l'ai déjà donnée.

Je poussai un soupir. Non, pas ça, c'était déjà suffisamment compliqué. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me dire ça. Je fixais le sol sans le voir, cherchant à recomposer le visage dur que j'avais perdu en entendant ses mots. Avec un effort surhumain - plus que ça en fait -, je parvins à figer mes yeux et la lumière qui les éclairait.

- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella.

J'avais séparé les syllabes, parlant le plus lentement possible, ne voulant pas croire que je pouvais lui dire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas me croire. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas après toutes les fois où je lui avais dit que je l'aimais. Pourtant, quelque part, cette phrase était la vérité. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle continue à risquer sa vie quotidiennement avec moi. C'est peut-être ce souffle de conviction qui lui fit comprendre le sens de mes mots.

- Tu... me... quittes ?

C'était exactement cela. Mais ces trois petits mots dits avec désespoir me broyèrent le coeur plus que n'importe quelle parole que j'avais jamais pu entendre. Parce que j'étais en train de faire la pire chose de ma vie et que je le faisais de mon plein gré. Convaincu de son bien-fondé. Le seul mot que je devais prononcer se bloqua une fraction de seconde dans ma gorge, et je détestais instantanément les trois petites lettres qui allaient nous faire tant souffrir.

- Oui.

Je parvins dans le plus grand effort que jamais accompli à rester impassible. Je la fixai, tentant de luis faire comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

- Ça change tout.

Je fus surpris par le calme de sa voix. Elle semblait aussi décontenancée que moi et déconnectée de la réalité. Les mots franchirent tout seuls mes lèvres, me laissant peine le temps de trier ce que je ne voulais pas dire. Ne pas tout gâcher.

- Naturellement, une part de moi continuera à t'aimer. En quelque sorte. Mais je suis... las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas humain.

Je continuerais à l'aimer. Et à souffrir. Mais elle devait croire que je ne voulais plus d'elle, même si cela me déchirait le coeur.

- J'ai trop longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer. J'en suis désolé.

- Arrête. Ne fais pas ça.

C'était un murmure. Une prière. J'eus soudain envie de tout abandonner et de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer.

- Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella.

Les mots n'avaient pas eu de problème à venir cette fois. J'étais déjà mort de l'intérieur.

- Si... c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Je pouvais voir par contre sa difficulté à elle. Et je pouvais deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Elle me croyait. J'aquiesçai.

- J'ai une dernière faveur à formuler, cependant. Si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

Je tressaillis devant sa douleur. C'était horrible. Je me ressaisis juste à temps, mais elle avait vu.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Pas d'acte téméraire ou stupide. Entendu ?

J'avais dis ça sous l'impulsion du moment, en vérité. Je craignais qu'elle ne le prenne pas comme il le fallait, et j'ajoutai :

- C'est à Charlie que je pense, bien sûr. Il a besoin de toi. Prends soin de toi... pour lui.

- D'accord.

Je me détendis un peu. Elle n'avait pas relevé mon erreur. Il ne me restait qu'une seule chose a faire. Partir.

- En échange, je vais te faire une promesse. Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne t'entraînerais plus dans ce genre d'épreuve. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Oui. Exactement comme si je n'avais pas fait partie de sa vie. Mais pas le contraire.

- Rassure-toi, vous autres humains avez la mémoire courte. Le temps guérit les blessures de ceux qui appartiennent à votre espèce.

- Et la tienne ? Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

- Eh bien... Je n'oublierais pas. Toutefois, ma race se laisse facilement distraire.

Je souris. Un faux sourire. Oui, les vampires avaient de quoi se distraire. Mais pas de ça. Pas de la force des sentiments qui vous détruisent à petit feu, chaque jour un peu plus. Pas de l'amour.

- Voilà. C'est tout. Nous ne t'importunerons plus.

Elle tiqua.

- Je ne reverrais pas Alice, réalisa-t-elle.

- Non. Ils ne sont plus ici. Je suis resté pour te dire au revoir.

- Alice est déjà partie ?

- Elle aurait souhaité t'expliquer. Je l'ai persuadée qu'une rupture brutale valait mieux pour toi.

De toute façon, ma soeur n'aurait pas été capable de partir après l'avoir revue. Et surtout, elle n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Elle aurait voulu rester, faire confiance à ses visions, ce queje ne voulais pas. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ne voyait pas...

- Adieu, Bella.

Comment des mots peuvent-ils faire aussi mal ?

- Attends !

Encore plus mal.

Je posais rapidement mes lèvres sur son front. Senti un dernière fois sa peau douce et chaude, son odeur florale qui me ravissait...

De plus en plus mal.

- Fait attention à toi.

Je me détournai et me mis à courir.


	2. Apathie

Eh bien voila le second chapitre...

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée, c'est très sympa. Merci à **Alice** qui est devenue ma relectrice et prend son travail très au sérieux...

A partir de ce chapitre je vais répondre à mes reviewer par Review Reply, au anonymes ici, hormis Alice donc pour le moment il n'y en a pas.

**leelou_hte**** :** Oui, c'est un moment terrible. Et je crains que ça ne s'améliore pas vraiment par la suite dans cette fic... Enfin voila la suite.

Mes textes sont vous le verrez, quand je n'ai pas à respecter un autre texte comme pour le chapitre précédent, presque dépourvus de dialogues. Il sont axés sur les sentiments et les sens des personnes, comme je vous l'ai dit cette fanfic est un exercice pour moi dans un sens, donc je m'essaie là-dedant. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.

J'ai à nouveau changé le titre, par une très bonne suggestion de ma correctrice...

Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Jasper, et se passe environ une dizaine de jours après le précédent.

Suite à une note de ma chère correctrice, je précise que Jasper ne voit au départ Bella pas comme une soeur ou une amie mais seulement comme la copine humaine de son frère. Il a d'ailleurs dans les premiers chapitres de _Midnight Sun_ sérieusement envisagé de la tuer de sang froid. Mais les évènements lui font un peu réviser sa position...

Rien n'est à moi...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Apathie**

Avec un soupir, je me laissais tomber dans un fauteuil , échangeant un regard sombre avec Rosalie et Tanya, assises ensembles à l'autre bout du grand salon. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Carlisle et Esmée, moroses, et à ma bien-aimée Alice que je ne reconnaissais plus. Elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre habituelle et ses sentiments avaient radicalement changé du jour au lendemain. Ce jour là.

Toute la famille en fait semblait triste. Tanya ne comprenait pas vraiment ça, Rosalie non plus d'ailleurs. Elles n'avaient jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit pour un humain, elles ne cernaient pas ce désarroi. Tous semblaient profondément regretter Bella et le choix d'Edward affectait énormément Alice, dont la jeune fille était devenue la meilleure amie, presque une sœur. C'était un membre de notre famille que nous avions perdu. Par ma faute. Je ne m'était jamais senti plus coupable qu'en absorbant la douleur de mon frère, Edward, qui semblait souffrir le martyr de cet éloignement. Je savais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, il me l'avait répété de nombreuses fois, pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était moi qui avait déclenché le mécanisme qui avait précipité cette séparation inéluctable. Oui, il y pensait depuis le printemps, mais tout avait été trop vite. J'avais failli la tuer. En un instant, j'avais détruit tout ce qu'il avait passé tant de temps à mettre en place.

Je sentis soudain la migraine qui me tannait depuis des jours me reprendre. Je fis une grimace et me tournai vers l'escalier, glissant au passage un bras autour des épaules d'Alice qui venait elle-même de se redresser légèrement. Edward descendait. Il faisait ça régulièrement, comme pour faire bonne figure, mais les traits ravagés de son visage dévasté ne trompaient personne. Surtout pas moi qui savais ses sentiments. Les ressentais. Une douleur immense envahit mon cœur. Je pouvais voir les bords de la plaie béante qui s'ouvrait dans son âme, attirant irrémédiablement tout ce qui passait à sa portée, et je ne pouvais la refermer. Mon pouvoir avait des limites. Ce n'était pas un trou, c'était un gouffre. Sans fond.

Pourtant, rien ne pouvait m'empêcher d'essayer. Une fois de plus. Je ne supportais pas ça, et je me sentais tellement impuissant... Je m'arrêtais juste à temps pour ne pas tomber dans cet abîme interminable. De douleur. De mort.

Tandis que je revenais à moi, Edward tourna son regard vide dans ma direction. Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme une supplication, me demandant de cesser cela, puis la baissa avec une grimace de douleur. Je sentis Alice se dégager de mes bras en me jetant un coup d'œil désolé, puis se précipiter vers son frère qui commençait à vaciller. Je sentis la tristesse de ma bien-aimée et je compris ce qui venait de ses passer. Elle avait eu une vision. De Bella.

Je me rapprochai doucement pour la recueillir dans mes bras. Mon frère me lança un regard horrifié puis s'enfuit dans l'escalier.

− Que se passe-t-il cette fois ? Demandai-je dans un murmure.

− Bella, toujours. Elle ne semble pas se remettre le moins du monde. Et Victoria, aussi. Elle la cherche, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. N'est-ce pas nous qu'elle devrait vouloir tuer ?

Je la serrais un peu plus dans mes bras, tentant de la calmer, mais mon pouvoir était totalement impuissant devant le débordement d'émotions. Elle dut tout de même sentir quelque chose puisqu'elle me remercia d'un regard. Un regard si triste que j'eus un coup au cœur.

_Edward_, pensais-je presque à regrets, _je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais en restant ici tu fais souffrir tout le monde. Retourne la voir. Ou fais autre chose. Mais ton inertie ne t'aidera pas. Et nos pensées non plus._

Parce que j'étais le plus près de l'escalier, je fus le seul à entendre le faible "oui" qui parvint tout juste à mes oreilles. Pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis que je savais contrôler mon pouvoir, j'eus envie de pleurer. De pleurer vraiment. Ces pleurs dont les vampires ne sont pas capables. Qui soulagent parfois les humains. Pleurer comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas parce que c'était aussi le sentiment d'Alice. Ni celui d'Edward, il était bien au delà des larmes. Non, je voulais pleurer, et c'était seulement moi qui en avais besoin. Moi qui luttais pour ne pas me recroqueviller sur moi-même et me fermer à toute cette souffrance, à celle des autres, à la mienne. Moi dont les yeux restés secs pendant tout ce que je me souvenais de ma vie semblaient vouloir à tout prix écouler l'eau chaude et salée qui les envahissait. Je voulais pleurer pour mon frère, pour ma femme, pour mes parents, et même pour Bella qui devait souffrir tout autant quelque part. Dire que j'avais autrefois consciemment voulu la tuer...

J'entendis au dessus de moi Edward grogner à mes pensées. Il m'avait entendu, évidemment. Je me concentrai immédiatement sur le corps frêle d'Alice dans mes bras, avant de comprendre mon erreur au feulement suivant. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout de parler de couple pour le moment. Je cherchai désespérément quelque chose qui ne le blesserait pas et imaginais le prochain animal que je chasserai.

Mon frère se releva au dessus de moi. Il avait pris une décision. Je ne pouvais pas savoir laquelle puisqu'aucun sentiment ne transparaissait derrière sa continuelle torture.

− Tu devrais retourner à Forks, Edward. Tu te détruis toi-même. Et elle aussi. A quoi cela sert-il si ça vous tue tous les deux ? Tu ne tiendras pas. Tu la retrouveras. Je l'ai vu, alors à quoi bon attendre ?

Alice savait, elle, ce qu'il allait faire. Et si elle s'était exprimée à voix haute, c'était qu'elle voulait le faire partager. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de l'écouter. Je fermais les yeux. A cet instant, je n'avais jamais plus désiré être humain, avoir la possibilité de m'abandonner au sommeil et de ne plus rien ressentir, même seulement un instant. Fuir. Ce que je n'avais jamais su faire, qui m'avait fait tant de mal. Il ne se serait peut-être rien passé ce jour là, si j'avais chassé abondamment la veille comme Edward me l'avait demandé. Mais non. Il fallait toujours que je me prouve que j'en étais capable. Même quand ce n'était pas le cas. Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, je voulais m'enfuir le plus loin possible, échapper à ce qui inconsciemment de ma volonté commençait à courber mon dos sous le poids de cette chose qui me rongeait. La souffrance. Le remord. Le désespoir.

Mais je devais être là, pour ma famille. J'étais le seul à pouvoir les aider, justement parce que c'était moi qui absorbais tout cela. Parce que je pouvais le changer. Mais pas tant qu'Edward serait là. C'était lui qui devait partir. Cesser de ressasser le passé et de passer sa douleur à tout le monde. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, c'était ce qui se passait. Pourtant, si je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui, au fond je l'admirais. Je n'aurais probablement pas survécu à sa place. Ou plutôt, j'aurais été beaucoup trop égoïste pour la quitter. Surtout pour occasionner pareille souffrance.

− Je pars. Je vais tuer Victoria. Je reviendrai quand je serai prêt.

Edward. Je ne l'avais pas entendu descendre, perdu dans mes pensées. Je compris ce dont il avait l'intention. Il voulait " se distraire ", il voulait essayer de penser à autre chose. Sauf qu'il me semblait impossible qu'il puisse un jour apaiser son cœur.

− Ne fuis pas. Reste pour eux, aide-les. S'il-te-plaît, me murmura-t-il en passant près de moi.

Il avait entendu mes pensées. Mais maintenant, devant son ton suppliant et son visage ravagé, je n'avais plus la moindre envie de m'en aller. _Vas-y_, pensais-je. _Je m'engage à les protéger. Ne t'inquiète plus pour eux. Pars autant de temps que tu le veux._ C'était une promesse.

_Merci_, dirent ses yeux reconnaissants mais toujours aussi vides. Vides de bonheur, vides d'avenir. Vides de vie. Comme son âme.

OooOoOo

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était parti. Une semaine pendant laquelle nous étions tous resté inertes, ne sortant pas de la maison, ne trouvant pas d'occupations, sans goût à rien, même à chasser. Je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse, pas encore. Je n'avais pas réussi. Je me sentais encore trop mal. Pour Edward, pour Alice, pour Bella. Pour Esmée et Carlisle qui avaient perdu le sourire. Pour Emmett qui ne trouvait pas la force de blaguer. Et pour moi, aussi. Parce que je ressentais profondément tout cela. Parce que je le comprenais. Parce que le regard mort de mon frère était resté gravé dans ma mémoire.

Je ne pouvais pas apaiser les autres dans cet état. Mais je savais que je finirais par y arriver. Peut-être pas avant longtemps. Il fallait me laisser du temps. Et en attendant, je sacrifiais tout ce que je pouvais d'ondes positives pour eux, me refermant sur moi-même.

Les sentiments des vampires sont tellement plus forts que ceux des humains. Nous étions tous rattrapés par la rapidité des évènements et le tourment de la tempête qui faisait rage dans le cœur d'Edward et d'Alice. C'était tout cela qui nous rendait apathiques. Qui me détruisait.

Alice s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour moi, et je m'en voulais de lui infliger cela, mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était elle ou moi. Et je n'aurais pas supporté le contraire. Je devais réparer mon erreur. Celle qui avait fait sonner la fin de tant de choses.

− Jasper, s'il-te-plaît, me suppliait-elle. Je t'ai vu déprimer, j'ai vu ce que tu faisais. Arrête ça, tu vas te tuer. Ce sera encore pire après.

Oui, ce serait pire. Je le savais. Mais je continuais.

A côté de moi, le piano dormait. Aucune note n'avait retenti dans la maison silencieuse depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité. Trois semaines seulement en fait. Depuis le jour ou tout avait basculé. L'anniversaire de Bella. Ce jour que je détestais tant. Ce jour où j'avais tout gâché. Je me souvenais encore de l'odeur irrésistible de son sang trop proche. La rage d'Edward et son besoin de la défendre malgré la soif que je ressentais en lui. L'horreur qui m'avait saisi lorsque, éloigné du danger qui n'était autre que moi même, je m'étais rendu compte de ce que j'avais failli faire.

Un observateur extérieur n'aurait rien vu d'anormal à la scène qui se déroulait dans la pièce, mis à part l'immobilité totale de ses occupants. Il n'y avait pas d'évènement, une journée ordinaire. Non. En fait il ne se passait rien. Pas une parole, pas un mouvement. Rien. C'était ainsi depuis le début de la semaine. Toujours la même chose, répétée chaque jour. Rien.

Carlisle était assis sur le canapé, silencieux, la tête d'Esmée sur l'épaule. Il ne parlait presque plus et ne se déplaçait que très rarement. Esmée avait perdu sa joie de vivre et ne discutait plus qu'avec Alice. Ou alors avec le téléphone quand elle appelait Edward, puisqu'il ne répondait jamais. Emmett avait changé. Il avait perdu son frère et celle qu'il considérait déjà comme sa sœur. Il n'avait plus cette gaieté en toute circonstance qui le caractérisait. Et en plus il devait subir en permanence la mauvaise humeur de Rosalie qui ne cessait de se plaindre.

Mais pour moi le pire était Alice. En plus d'être triste et désespérée, elle devait continuer à voir les visages dévastés de son frère et de sa meilleure amie dans ses visions, les tentatives de Victoria de semer Edward, et ne pouvait comme moi échapper à son don. Mais malgré tout elle continuait à soutenir toute la famille, à sourire, à rire comme elle le pouvait même si cela sonnait faux. En apparence. Et le soir venu, quand elle s'effondrait sur notre lit et se recroquevillait sur elle-même, épuisée, la douleur accumulée en elle explosait, et je n'avais plus d'autre envie que de disparaître le plus loin possible de tout ce qui me détruisait.

Alors je pensais à Bella, à cette fille qui avait réussi à rendre notre famille heureuse puis à la dévaster complètement. A cette fille qui avait fait le bonheur immense puis la ruine totale de mon frère. A cet amour si vicieux qui pouvait tout gâcher en un instant. Ce qu'il allait bientôt faire, et bien plus cruellement que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Même si je ne le savais pas encore.


	3. Départ

Je n'ai pas posté depuis très longtemps. Je sais.

Ça fait longtemps que Twilight n'est plus ma priorité, que même je ne suis plus capable de lire des fics dessus, parce que j'ai grandi, j'ai changé, et mes goûts aussi. Mais cette histoire n'était pas finie.

Je n'ai pas réécrit là-dessus. J'ai juste repris mes vieux brouillons et je les ai tapés. C'est un premier jet, ce n'est pas corrigé, et je me rends compte à quel point mon style d'écriture à changé lui aussi.

Chapitre du point de vue de Carlisle. Il n'y en aura qu'un ou deux après celui-ci (et encore si j'ai le courage), moins que ce que j'avais prévu mais je n'arriverai pas à m'y remettre suffisamment pour la terminer.

* * *

Edward redescendit encore une fois. Son visage dévasté et ses yeux vides faisaient peine à voir. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête en réaction aux paroles d'Alice, je pus voir ses épaules voûtées, la lenteur de ses réflexes.

Il n'avait jamais été très souriant, hormis ces derniers mois, mais là le bonheur avait complètement disparu en lui. Il ressemblait à une coquille vide, vide de tout. Combien avais-je regretté de l'avoir transformé si égoïstement en le condamnant à une vie monstrueuse, avant ? Combien le regrettais-je plus encore maintenant que sa nature l'avait obligé à s'arracher le cœur ? Les autres avaient trouvé leur âme sœur parmi les vampires. Et lui, qui avait mis tant de temps, aimait une humaine pour qui il ne souhaitait pas la vie qu'il menait.

En y réfléchissant, je ne lui souhaitais pas non plus, mais les responsabilités que j'avais prises en transformant les autres m'avaient appris à faire des concessions. Si c'était le prix à payer pour le bonheur de mon fils et de son amour, j'étais prêt à le refaire. Elle pourrait devenir un vampire si tel était son désir. Mais pas sans l'accord d'Edward, c'était impossible. Si je devais faire cela pour lui, je n'avais pas le droit d'agir contre son gré.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas suivi la conversation qui se déroulait devant mes yeux, essentiellement mentalement d'ailleurs. Mais je sus immédiatement ce qui allait se passer en regardant l'expression d'Alice. Edward avait choisi de partir. Soit. J'étais inquiet pour lui, évidemment, mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il n'aurait pas supporté encore longtemps la teneur de nos pensées, ne les visions qu'Alice ne pouvait lui cacher, qui revenaient toujours à la même personne. Celle dont il fallait à tout prix éviter de parler.

Je l'encourageais d'un regard et il partit emballer ce dont il aurait besoin. Je le suivis dans l'escalier et me dirigeai vers le bureau que m'avaient aménagé Tanya et ses sœurs.

Il me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Malgré ses yeux vides, son visage avait perdu un peu les traces de sa douleur et avait pris une expression neutre, en apparence. Sa nouvelle détermination transparaissait dans ses gestes plus vifs même s'il n'étaient pas aussi naturels qu'autrefois et il eut en entendant mes pensées quelque chose qui aurait presque pu passer pour une sorte de sourire.

Je pensais que c'était déjà énorme de le voir décidé. Même si ses pupilles témoignaient du gouffre ouvert en lui qui ne se refermerait probablement jamais. Désormais, il y aurait un _avant_ et un _après_. Un avant Bella et un après Bella. Beaucoup de choses seraient différentes, notre premier véritable contact avec une humaine et sa fin brutale avaient chamboulé toute la famille. A commencer par Edward qui ne serait plus jamais le même. J'admirais son courage, et je suppose qu'il y a quelques années encore je l'aurais compris. Avant d'avoir Esmée, avant de voir combien la vie d'un vampire peut-être merveilleuse. Ou abominable.

L'égoïsme n'était parfois pas un mal. Surtout si le contraire devait mener à une telle situation. Il voulait renoncer au bonheur auquel il avait enfin droit pour laisser à Bella un chose dont elle ne voulait même pas. Un vie humaine. Aucun autre représentant de notre race n'avait jamais pu résister à sa "chanteuse". Encore moins passer du temps avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas battre une nouvelle fois les records en quittant celle qui devrait partager sa vie !

Une fois de plus, je m'étais laissé allé à penser à cela en sa présence, ce dont je ne me rendis compte que lorsque je vis son regard froid et lointain noir comme la nuit. Profond. Trop profond.

Je lui fis un léger signe d'excuse, sachant qu'il avait entendu mon débat intérieur. Je me dis vaguement que ce n'était pas forcément si mauvais pour nous aussi. Et que les vampires qui avaient des pouvoirs devaient vraiment souffrir plus que les autres. Il y avait pour chaque don un prix à payer. Je pouvais le voir dans le mutisme de Jasper et les sanglots sans larmes d'Alice. Dans les regards douloureux qu'Edward nous lançait dès qu'on pensait à... _elle_. J'avais compris qu'il évitait comme il le pouvait tout ce qui lui rappelait son amour, mais tout semblait là pour le lui rappeler. Du piano silencieux qui trônait dans les salon à la morosité de toute la famille. Il avait demandé à Alice de refaire toute sa garde-robe pour ne plus sentir son odeur...

Je me dis que quelque part, à des centaines de kilomètres de Denali, une jeune fille devait elle aussi essayer de survivre dans le manque, cherchant dans son monde trop banal tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Une famille. Un amour. Un avenir.

J'entendis un gémissement presque inaudible. Je me maudis moi-même. Cela pouvait paraître incroyable que je ne parvint pas à éviter les sujets auxquels il ne fallait pas penser au bout d'un siècle, mais c'était presque impossible. La seule capable d'un tel exploit était Alice, et cela parce qu'elle savait ce qui pouvait se passer. Il faut dire que c'était vraiment déroutant de n'avoir aucune vraie intimité.

− Je finirai bien par m'y habituer de toute façon. Il le faudra, murmura mon fils.

À son ton, je compris enfin quelque chose qui m'horrifia. Il n'avait pas l'intention de ses remettre. D'oublier.

− À quoi bon ? Je doute que ce soit même possible. Je la laisserai vivre sa vie d'humaine, mais je ne serai pas capable de rester dans un monde où elle n'est pas.

− La transformer serait mieux pour nous tous, et tu le sais. Pourquoi...

− Si tu avais pu choisir, serais-tu resté humain ?

− Je ne sais plus, Edward. Je ne sais plus.

− Je ne lui prendrai pas son âme. Je refuse de lui faire ça.

− C'est ce qu'elle veut. Je crois que la situation présente est bien pire, comme toi comme pour elle.

− Elle ne se rend pas compte. Elle n'a aucun instinct de conservation.

− Je crois qu'au contraire elle sait ce que ça implique.

− Je ne la ferais pas devenir un monstre !

Il avait hurlé. Je me redressai légèrement dans mon fauteuil et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il préféra rester dans l'encadrement de la porte.

− Désolé, murmura-t-il, je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère.

_Laisse_, pensais-je. _Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je comprends._

− Je ne crois pas, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer. Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir comme-ça.

− Personne ne le mérite. Pas toi plus qu'un autre. Sans doute moins, même. Jamais un vampire n'avait résisté à tant de choses contre son instinct. Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ?

− Oui. Je dois retrouver Victoria. B... Elle est toujours en danger par ma faute, même alors que je ne suis plus là. Je ne peux plus supporter cela. Après tout, c'est pour ça que je suis parti, non ?

− Je vois. Alice veillera à ce qu'elle ne s'approche pas de Forks. Je répugne à tuer une personne, mais je crois que le choix est limité. Si tu veux que nous venions avec toi...

− Non ! C'est mon travail, cette fois. Je ne veux pas vous impliquer à nouveau dans une chasse aussi risquée. Veillez sur...elle, je m'occupe du reste.

− Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi, Edward. Le reste de la famille aussi. Fais tout de même attention à toi.

− Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

− Toi, peut-être, même si j'en doute. Nous, si.

− Soit. J'essaierai de le faire pour vous. Mais je ne sais pas si je reviendrai avant longtemps. Voire...

− Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Tu décideras plus tard. S'il y a une raison de décider. Sache que je suis toujours avec toi, même quand je n'approuve pas.

− Merci.

Il s'approcha et fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : il me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte après une seconde d'étonnement et y mis tout la chaleur dont j'étais capable. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se dégagea doucement et croisa mon regard. Je hochai légèrement la tête.

Il partit en courant. Mes yeux restèrent fixés sur la porte longtemps après qu'il ait disparu.


End file.
